Little big story
by Schnitzelsand
Summary: Kames: James is telling about how he and Kendall got together.
1. Camping

Here is my first story of Kames. I hope you like my "little baby".

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of BTR, this story wouldn't exist.

* * *

Hi, I'm James and this is my little big story.

It all began in the summer holidays when I was thirteen. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I were camping in the forest near the city we lived. Spending a week in the wood with my buddies and all the other camping-stuff sounded like fun to me, so I suggested it and they said yes. Momma Knight bagged vittles and took us there.  
"I'll meet you here in a week. If you need anything just call, ok? Have fun." Giving us a little smile, she drove away.  
"Ok, let's set up the camp", Kendall said.  
"We have two tents. How do we share? Logan and Carlos? Me and James?" he asked.  
The two boys next to me nodded in agreement. I agreed too, cause I have always enjoyed the sleepovers with Kendall. Every time he made me laugh till we fell asleep, even if it was unfunny.  
After the camp was set up, we sat at the campfire for hours. It was a chilly night and we all were tired, so we decided to go to sleep. Kendall and I said good night to Carlos and Logan, while we were walking to our tent. The tent was small with only two rooms in it.  
"Night, Knight."  
"Night, Diamond." Each of us went into his own cabin.  
"F***!" I suddenly noticed that I forgot my sleeping bag.  
"What?"  
"Nothing", I lied.  
"Come on. You don't say f*** just for fun. Tell me", it sounded out of the cabin across from mine.  
"When I say nothing, I mean nothing", I told him, trying to find a solution to my problem.  
"James. I know it when there is something going on." Although there were dividing walls between us, I could literally feel his piercing look on my skin.  
"You are not going to let me sleep till you get your answer, are you?"  
"Yep. Tell me. I need to get some sleep too."  
"OK... I forgot my sleeping bag at home."  
"What? How could you be stupid like that? It's a camping trip", he said with a light sniggering in it.  
"I ... I don't know. It just happened."  
"So... what you gonna do now?"  
"I guess I gotta sleep with all my clothes on and ..." I was suddenly cut off.  
"You're not going to sleep on the ground just with clothes on or do you want to get a backache or a cold."  
"No I don't, but what am I supposed to do?"  
"Just get your PJ on and come over here."  
"What? ... Why?"  
"Mom bought me an extra large sleeping bag. It's space for two in there."  
"Um... OK, but just for the night. In the morning you got to call your mom to get me my own."  
"Sure."  
After I had changed, I went to Kendall's cabin and knocked.  
"Come in", his voice said.  
I unzipped the dividing wall and got in. Kendall was sitting in the corner of the room.  
"So... we gonna go to sleep?"  
"Yep."  
We crawled into the sleeping bag. It was tight, but bigger than a normal. I could feel his warm body in my back. Fortunately it was dark, so he couldn't see that I blushed. I blushed so much that my face got warm.  
"Um ... Goodnight, Kendall"  
"Night, James"  
After a few minutes he fell asleep, so I thought he didn't notice he wrapped his arms around me. But I did. It was such an amazing feeling. Blood flowed into my head and I blushed more and more. I felt like falling in love for the first time, although I didn't know what it's like. This moment could have last forever. Wanting more of this feeling, I snuggled into his embrace.  
"You like me?"  
My eyes widened and my heart began to rush. He was **AWAKE**. I said nothing and tried to make him believe that I was already sleeping. I didn't sleep the rest of the night. And it was a looooong night.

* * *

Look ... there is this pretty cool review-button!

Help me writing the next chapter!


	2. Sleepover

Here it is. It's short, I know. I think I had my first writing-blackout

Disclaimer: You know...

* * *

The next happening was two years later. Meanwhile we never spoke about what had occurred at the camping trip. I stood at Kendall's, cause Mom and Dad were on a trip to celebrate their 20th wedding day. Every day was the same. Waking up, breakfasting, playing in the rink, returning, eating dinner and going to sleep. But the last night wasn't like the others. It changed my life.

We sat on Kendall's bed and talked.  
"It's fucking shit that I have to leave tomorrow" I said sounding a little bit pissed.  
"Yeah, but you just leave my house. It's no move out of Minnesota, drama queen."  
"I'm not a drama queen!" My voice got high.  
"If you say so" he taunted.  
"I just enjoyed the time here." I gave him a small smile.  
Suddenly he turned around and laid back, his head resting on my lap.  
"I enjoyed it too."  
I felt my face getting red and looked away quickly, before he recognized it.  
"You're OK?"  
"Yeah" I replied shortly and tried to not let him get a look at my face.  
He sat up and looked at me with a worried expression, which briefly turned into a big smile.  
"James Diamond, I've never seen you blushing before."  
"I'm not blushing! It's ... just ... hot in here."  
"Oh, you're right. The window is open since hours and it's cold outside. How could I ever forget that it's hot in here?" he said sarcastically.  
"Fine! I was blushing! Happy?"  
"Completely."With a self-satisfied smile on his face, he laid back and I blushed again.  
"Oh, it's hot in here again?"  
"Stop being sarcastically. You know I hate that."  
"And I love how it's getting on your nerves."  
I looked directly in his eyes. In his adorable, green eyes. There was a kind of happiness in it, which I couldn't determine.  
"James ... I need to ask you something" He said and sat up.  
"Bring it on."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Sure, buddy."  
"No I mean "do you like me" as a kind of ... love." With the last word, he broke off the eye contact.  
"Um... I ... I don't know. Do you like me?"  
"I thought about it a long time." He took a deep breath. "Yes I do."  
"I need to brush my teeth!" I ran out of the room and locked the bathroom door. Leaning on the basin, I looked in the mirror. Tears were running down my face. _Why did you run out of the room? You know you love him and now as the time has come you back down from telling him. You're such an chicken-hearted idiot!  
_ After a few hours of self-abusing, I sneaked back into Kendall's room and crawled under my blanket.  
"I love you, Kendall Knight." I whispered to myself, trying to hold back a sob.  
"Love you, James." It made me smile that it hurt. I stood up and walked to his bed. After I laid down behind him, I kissed him on his cheek. "Night, Kendy."

* * *

Come on guys, help me!


	3. Dating

NEXT CHAPTER!  
Thank you for helping, CarganFever. But I think it's not what you expected it to be like.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dream of owning anything.

* * *

A week later, we went on our first official date. I took Kendall out for dinner to the new, fancy restaurant that opened a few days earlier.

"We have a reservation under the name "Diamond"," I said to the waiter.  
He took a short look in the reservation book and said afterward, "Please follow me."  
He guided us to a big hall. Nearly all tables were occupied. We passed some musicians playing gentle background music in the middle, while we made our way to a table for two in the corner of the room. When we arrived, I pulled out one chair and offered it to Kendall.  
"You're a real gentleman." He smiled at me and sat down.  
He looked so damn hot in his tux and with combed back hair. I've never seen him in a tux before, but it fitted him like nothing else. I sat down across. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence between us.  
"I heard the food here is delicious," I tried to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, but for me it's still too fancy in here. I mean, there is classical music playing, everybody is dressed elegant and there are waiters everywhere. A movie at the cinema would have been sufficient, too."  
"Just give it a try. I think you'll like it here."  
The waiter came back with the menu in his hands. He handed it to us and moved to the next table. While I read it, I suddenly heard a familiar voice. It made me stop and look around inconspicuously. Then my eyes found the person it belongs to. Without another thought, I cowered under the table.  
"What are you doing?" Kendall asked puzzled.  
"Come down to me."  
"Why?"  
"Just come down here." He did as I said. Because I gave no response he asked again.  
"Why are we hiding under the table?"  
"Logan is here."  
"What?"  
"He's here in the restaurant... Looks like he has a date."  
"Who cares?"  
"I do. Because he doesn't know about us."  
"Then go and talk to him."  
"You kept me waiting." I hardly heard Logan's voice.  
Kendall and I chanced a cautious look. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Carlos Logan was on the date with. We exchanged glances, not able to say anything.  
"That's definitely not what I thought our date would be like," Kendall whispered. "Cowering under a table in a fancy restaurant and spying on our best friends going on their own date."  
"I know, but... wait... they're kissing! Seems like it's not their first date."  
"Stop spying on them!" He hit my chest lightly with the back of his left hand. "Can we please sit at the table again? Everybody is watching us."  
Only now I recognized all the people gazing at us.  
"Oh... I guess the table is not the best place to hide under, but Logan and Carlos still haven't noticed us."  
"Can we continue our date and behave like normal people, please?"  
"Alright, but try not to behave eye-catchy."  
"It was you jumping under the table!"  
"OK, OK ... let's continue our date."  
After we sat up, Kendall began to tell me something, but I did not listen. Carlos and Logan's date was too interesting. They began to talk quietly and suddenly they started to laugh. Even at laughing, they were holding the eye contact.  
"They look like they're made for each other. What do you think?"  
Kendall said something and smiled at me. Although I didn't know what he said - I guess he said something about us -, I smiled back. Soon the waiter came, with a displeased expression on his face, to take our orders.  
"We'll both have the rump steak." I ordered in absence of mind.  
Kendall glared at me. When the waiter was gone I asked, "What?"  
"You know I'm a vegetarian!"  
"Oh, right ... I can't believe they haven't noticed us yet," I said.  
"I think they noticed us long ago. They're just not acting ridiculously like you."  
"Ridiculous? Me?"  
"Yeah. Every other person wouldn't care about them and just enjoy the date."  
"I'm enjoying the date with you."  
"Sure? You haven't spent any look at my face since Logan and Carlos came here and the only theme you're thinking about is their date," he hissed at me.  
"I'm sorry, Kendall, but..."  
"But what? Wait! I don't care! This date is over!"  
"Kendall, I..." I tried to say something, but Kendall already left.  
"What was that?" I heard Logan ask, while he was walking to me.  
"Nothing."  
I broke out in tears and ran out of the restaurant. On my way I bumped into a waiter, cause my vision was blurred by the tears. I didn't know where I ran, but I ran. I lost any sense of time. In passing, I first noticed some streetlights and cars but then they turned into benches and trees. At some point I had to stop, because my body was about to collapse. Leaning with my hands on my knees, I tried to recover my breath. _Why do I always hurt him? Why am I such a stupid asshole? It could have been the best evening in our lives, but I ruined everything. _I pushed myself to run again, but my legs did not carry me anymore. So I let myself fall down backwards and cried.  
"You're fast. But not fast enough."  
I opened my eyes and saw Logan and Carlos looking down at me.  
"How did find me?"  
"You're always running to our old tree house when you're totally down."  
My vision cleared slowly. There, behind their heads, really was the tree house. I must have run intuitive to it.  
"Tell us what happened in the restaurant," Carlos finally said.  
I broke out in tears again. Then I felt somebody embracing me.  
"Everything's gonna be fine"

* * *

"Is this a "Victoria's Secret" model?"  
"No. It's just the review button."


End file.
